Snow
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Sasuke was always stunned by the falling snow...letting it fall on his eyeslashes...what was it that drew him so? Was it a memory of a time long ago before he knew how to hate?


Hey, Happy Holidays pplz! ^.^ I finally found some time to write something. Though I doubt the quality is any better from my last fics XDD Ah well, I hope you like this, I finally wrote a SasuNaru again ^.^ A cute one shot snow fic that inspired me not only because of the holidays but also because of the snow outside my window! Hehe Ah well, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah! ^.^

* * *

Snow, it never ceased to amaze him. Small white flakes that fell lightly from the sky and caught on his eyelashes and his hair were what they were. According to his sensei, it was just frozen water that would just get in the way of their missions and make them more difficult to complete.

But even Kakashi had to admit that the snow was beautiful. It had blanketed the entire city of Konoha and driven the older people into their homes while the children came out bundled up in thick coats and scarves.

It was a happy time the boy could guess. But he'd rather had sat in to snow and watch it fall above his head rather then jump around in it and carelessly ruin the perfect pattern it made on the ground.

A crunch sounded behind him and the boy just barely noticed. His thoughts interrupted the boy turned away from the falling snow and observed his surroundings. Something was out there. But what exactly? There were no birds or any other wildlife for miles around him. So what was...?

He question was answered when something form behind him tacked the boy to the ground. "Ahhh!" he cried out briefly when he recognized the blackened figure in the snow. "Aniki! Let go of me!" 

Sasuke was about 4 or 5 years old. His brother was 16. "Little brother, you stand out so much, in the white snow, with you black hair and clothes, it was easy to spot you," his brother teased him.

"You're wearing the same thing!" Sasuke protested wriggling out of his older brother's grip but smiling slightly. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. 

"Okaa-san is worried about you, little brother. You're out here just looking at the snow without a scarf or gloves. Now come in before you catch a cold," his brother ordered.

"I'm not cold, and I don't get sick easily Aniki," Sasuke replied stubbornly. "I don't wanna go back inside!"

"Tough luck little brother," Itachi said as he picked up the much younger boy and swung him over his shoulder. "You're coming home."

Sasuke had pouted the rest of the way back but there wasn't anything he could do. His brother always overpowered him. And he always would. But Itachi had been kind and gentle to him once they had gotten home, feeding him hot soup and making sure the boy hadn't caught a fever already before bundling him up as well as himself then took him out to build an igloo in the backyard. Sasuke remembered that igloo. He still built it every year, despite the fact that he'd built it alone and that Itachi was gone. Some habits are hard to break.

And it was now in that same spot where Itachi had found him where Sasuke stood, watching the snowflakes drift onto the ground. Training had been cancelled today, on account of the heavy snow, and Naruto had celebrated by putting on at least three layers of clothing and gone sledding with Shikamaru, he guessed, and Choji. 

Sasuke hadn't even bothered to dress warm. The cold didn't bother him. It never did. Even though the pale wind bit at his skin ever so painfully, Sasuke was numb in the freezing weather. All he could see was the gentle white flakes that floated down from the sky, they never ceased to captivate him, never failed to amaze in no matter what shape or for the snow took, and he'd always find himself staring at it for hours on end.

Suddenly, a snowball flew out of nowhere and Sasuke, being immersed in the snow hadn't noticed what had just happened and it hit him square in the face. The impact and freezing cold temperature shocked him and the raven-haired boy whirled around quickly and with a kunai in his hand, searched for the perpetrator.

There wasn't anyone there. But Sasuke sensed something wasn't right. His eyes averted to a certain place in the snow and his eyes turned a bright fiery red. He saw a hidden body beneath the snow and shot there. The kunai hit its target and a yelp echoed throughout the forest.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! SASUKE-TEMEE I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto shot out form the snow. The kunai had hit its target, which was Naruto's rear. Another figure appeared form behind the trees and another munching happily on chips from behind a rock. It was Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was muttering about what an idiot Naruto had been for even trying to hide from Sasuke's Sharingan, let alone turn his back on him. Choji was just observing everything with an amused look on his face and chowing down his potato chips.

Naruto, in the meantime, was ribbing his sore rear. Sasuke had pulled out the kunai and luckily, there wasn't any blood. Sasuke hadn't thrown the kunai with much form plus Naruto's thick clothing had probably saved him from getting a serious injury. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Naruto cried out lurching for Sasuke but his many layers of clothing made it harder for him to maneuver and all Sasuke had to do was step to the side and Naruto was on the ground. Naruto had launched for Sasuke a few more times but after a while realized he wouldn't be able to get Sasuke so he just sighed and lay down on the ground.

"The snow's really pretty," Naruto said dazedly. "It's not often we get it"

Sasuke nodded. "I know. Snow...its relaxing to watch," he said.

"So you like to see it fall too?" Shikamaru said lying down next to Naruto and gazing to the as well. "Snow is a comforting blanket that hugs mother earth when she's cold. It's cool to the touch and makes us numb to our pains."

Naruto sat up quickly. "Wow, that was good Shikamaru," he said. Although Naruto didn't exactly understand what those words meant, he didn't bother to ask. An explanation not only would take the insightfulness out of it, but also confuse the poor blonde only more.

Shikamaru shrugged then got up. "Hey, I'll se you later," he said then made a leaving motion to Choji, who nodded. 

"Awwww, do you have to go?" Naruto replied. Then it'll be just me and Sasuke," he pouted.

"Like hell I'd wanna be here with a loudmouth idiot who'd wake the dead, I'm leaving," Sasuke said and turned to leave. 

"Wai, you're not leaving me alone!" Naruto screamed after him getting up from the snow and chasing the raven-haired boy. "I still need to give you payback for that kunai in my ass"

"It was your own fault dobe," Sasuke replied flatly. "Go home Naruto. I want to be left alone."

"You _always_ want to be left alone, Sasuke," Naruto replied once he reached Sasuke and they were walking at _almost_ the same pace. Naruto had to jog slightly to keep up with the fast-walking Sasuke. "Why don't you ever want any company?" he inquired. "I don't get how you stand you. Being alone. It'd drive me crazy."

Sasuke stopped and turned to the blonde boy. "Maybe it'd drive _you_ crazy, Naruto, but there are some people in this world who'd want to be left alone." Then he walked off leaving a stunned Naruto behind him. IT took a while for the blonde to realize how still he was standing for a giant pile of snow had started to pile up on him.

"Don't you ever feel lonely like that?" Naruto whispered. Although Sasuke was too far away to hear the words, he still had a bad feeling that he shouldn't have left Naruto alone like that _Serves him right for prying into other people's lives_ he thought. But then he remembered what Sakura had slipped out once so many months before.

Naruto was an orphan.

Just like he was.

Maybe he did know what Sasuke's loneliness was like and maybe he'd just been trying to help; Because he understood.

And Sasuke had just flicked him off.

_Too late to turn back now_ he thought to himself

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What follows snow is usually a holiday. And that holiday was Christmas in the Konoha village. Few celebrated Hanukkah, but it was all the same. A holiday; a day when everyone would take time out of their busy lives and just spend time with their families. _Family_ It was something Sasuke would never have again.

Nobody knew what the Uchiha boy celebrated, if he ever did at all. But still, because of his good looks and popularity, Sasuke was sent gifts from all over, petty things really, things he didn't want. Cards flooded his mailbox and yard and some had been brave enough to stuff them into his bedroom window. A few people considered what might be to his tastes, shuriken, kunais, even a book titled "101 Justus to Master by the Time You're 20, even though Sasuke knew everything that had been written in that book.

Sasuke never sent one thank-you card. He didn't know he was supposed to. Besides, he'd just be bombarded by fan girls the next morning asking him if he got their gift and if it was his favorite. All of them were nice, yes, but they were material things. Sasuke didn't really need them, nor did he want them. But it was a shame they went to waste, especially brand new ones, and they would all clutter up his house anyway. So he did the one thing he could think of to do with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iruka's eyes went wide when he saw the gigantic boxes filing into the academy. He didn't know where they were coming from, nor did the person delivering them; he just said an anonymous person had decided to send the academy some new training equipment. Iruka had said he couldn't accept it at all, it was too much, but the deliverer had said that it was Christmas, maybe someone had wanted to give back something they were given when they were aught here. Iruka sighed after a while and accepted the gifts happily. The academy had needed this anyway.

Secretly, Iruka prayed for the kind soul who had given them these

_Have a happy holiday, whoever you may be_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke groaned as a loud knocking came upon his door. Who in the world was up knocking at this hour? It was early in the morning, with the sun just beginning to rise upon the horizon. Sasuke grudgingly managed to pull himself out of bed and to the front the door. He flew it open, glaring at the intruder, expecting to see some overly high spirited fan girl attempting to give him a kiss with some mistletoe but instead it was the last person he would've expected to see visiting him. On _any_ occasion.

The person at his door was Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke irked with annoyance at the early morning visitation. Clearly, Sasuke wasn't much of a morning person.

Naruto flinched slightly at Sasuke's cold tone of voice. So he _had_ woken up the Uchiha boy. Oh well, too late to run away form the raven haired boy's wrath since they were already facing each other. 

"Are you always this cranky in the morning?" Naruto asked jokingly. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. 

"Look, whatever you want to say, spit it out already, before I shut the door on you," he growled.

"Awwww, no Christmas spirit Sasuke?" Naruto asked this time only half joking. What was it about this guy that made him the Grinch?

"Naruto, why the hell do you think I'd be going around acting like an idiot just because it's around the end of December? I'm not up for tradition or family, also which, if you haven't noticed, I don't have any!" Sasuke yelled. "Now leave!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Fine Sasuke," he said. "But before I do, _here_" and he shoved a small package into Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke took the package in shock. Had Naruto bought him a present as well? Sasuke tched at Naruto's zeal for the holiday. So this day made _everyone_ crazy then.

"Well?" Naruto asked looking at the small box Sasuke now held in his hands.

"Well, what? Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?" Sasuke snapped back.

"You could at least open what I got you." Naruto replied. "Well?"

Sasuke sighed. But eventually his fingers reached up and began to undo the paper that surrounded it. Naruto didn't know how to wrap, the corners and sides were uneven but Sasuke didn't really care. The longer it would take for him to unwrap the present, the longer it would take for Naruto to leave. Slowly, the boy undid the last of the red and green covered paper and opened the small box that held god knows what inside of it.

Sasuke almost gasped at what it was.

A snow globe.

"I figured you would like it since you seemed to like to watch the snow fall," Naruto said sheepishly. "Look, its Konoha," he said and pointed to the Hokage's office, the academy, and all the rest if the town's famous landmarks. But there was one place; carefully crafted in detail that Sasuke took notice of.

"Is that..."

"Yup, it's your house." Naruto said smiling and pointing to the large estate that the Uchiha family had owned.  "Iruka got one of the best woodsmen in town to make that. Do you like it?"

A small smirk formed upon Sasuke's lips. It wasn't exactly a smile of thanks, but it wasn't a frown of disappointment either. Upon his lips came words he knew he'd never say again in his life.

"Thank you, Naruto"

The comment alone made Naruto grin from ear to ear. "Arigatou Sasuke!" he said and walked off happily from the boy's home, knowing his work was done. After all, he _had_ promised to leave and he knew Sasuke well enough that he wouldn't call him back anyway. 

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Naruto called out upon reaching the gate of Sasuke's home.

Sasuke shook his head and stared at the small snow globe in his hands. He shook it slightly. Artificial snowflakes sprung up from the ground and began to cover the small town inside the oval-shaped compound. Sasuke looked to the already risen sun and said quietly to himself

"Merry Christmas Naruto"

* * *

Yay, I made a Christmas fic ^. ^ A pretty sappy one at that but oh well! Merry Christmas minna-san! I'd like to dedicate this to all my readers, and whatever fans I may have (I doubt I do though hehe) I'd also like to dedicate this to the sasunaru_writer's group and especially to CC-Chan who formed the new NarutoYaoi group. Lastly, but not least, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Holiday especially these people who have been very good to me in the past months:

Cheryl-Chan-Always and ever will be #1 on my list ^.^ She's the nicest person I've ever met and she's the most talented writer out there. She's always supported me and I will continue to support her 100%

Ginji-ban Chan: Hard to catch and tlak to because of the time difference, but she stands proud and tall in the best writer's spotlight next to Cheryl-Chan. Both of them are great and wonderful writers, and both of them love me ^.^ hehe I want to wish the greatest holidays to both of them, because in two short words, that rock!

Sharingan–San: Founder of the sasunaru_writer's group. She deserves a lot of credit for that ^.^ Great to talk to on the ML and really welcoming and warm. Join her group, and she'll be the first to welcome you

Tsuki-Chan: A great person to talk to and always knows what I'm going through ^.^ Happy Holidays you two!

Lackey h-Author of Betrothal and wonderful to talk to ^.^ I wish him the best of luck at the university and the coming New Year

Rena/Silverwings- The one person who actually convinced me to go back into writing my fics lol. She's the life of the party, basically. As soon as she posts on the group, we spring back to life. She's also very hardworking and I applaud her for that. Happy Holidays Rena!

Felicia- Ahhh...my earliest friend from FF.Net. She's a great writer, and although her tastes for couplings can be odd, she never fails to write a great fic. She's also the owner of our website "Hell is for Children" which has almost 7000 hits ^.^ Go us! Happy Holidays Felicia! You too Kelsey!

I know I forgot some people, I'm sorry if I did. But that was all I could think of right now ^.^ If I missed anyone, tell me so or if you'd like to be mentioned, go ahead and tell me. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah pplz!

Buh Bye~

sS

sTaR SNipEr   


End file.
